Flash Backs
by RakBlack
Summary: Hermione está sozinha no Largo Grimmald relembrando a trajetória do seu grande amor.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Flash Backs

6 chapters

Autora: RakBlack

Shap: Dramione

Resumo: Hermione está sozinha no Largo Grimmald relembrando a trajetória do seu grande amor.

Disclaimer: É tudo da J.K. Eu não ganho nada com isso.

* * *

**Flash Backs**

**Lágrimas e Provocações

* * *

**

O silencio reinava, nada sequer se mexia. Ela era a única pessoa no Largo Grimmald e fitava a porta com um olhar desfocado, sem realmente vê-la. A guerra estourara na noite anterior, mas ela decidira não ir. Lúcio Malfoy colocara sua cabeça a prêmio e seus amigos tinham coisas mais para se preocupara ao invés de protegê-la.

Não que ela não tivesse ajudado, muito pelo contrário, fora ela quem planejara o ataque surpresa, mas, mesmo assim, sentia-se fraca por estar ali sem poder fazer nada. Mas sabia que tudo aquilo era culpa de seu coração, tudo por amar Draco Malfoy.

Seus olhos marejaram ao lembrar de quando Draco deixara sua máscara de arrogância cair e lhe mostrara que amá-lo, como amava, era o que ele mais precisava.

**----- Flash Back ------**

Era o início das férias de fim de ano e Harry, Rony e Gina estavam prontos para embarcar para A Toca. Tentavam convencer Hermione a ir com eles a todo custo, mas ela estava irredutível em sua decisão de ficar.

- Terá um curso preparatório para os N.I.E.M.s durante as férias e eu não posso deixar de fazer. Já deveria ter começado a estudar à um mês, preciso recuperar o tempo que perdi.

- Mione, ainda faltam séculos para os exames, você não vai ser reprovada por não estudar no Natal.- disse Rony exasperado.

- Não faltam séculos, Ronald, faltam seis meses. E temos ainda os deveres de casa enquanto estudamos. Por isso tenho que aproveitar todo o tempo disponível.

- Mas não é crime ter um tempo de descanso.

- Não adianta Harry, eu já dei o meu nome pra Minerva e não vou desistir. Agora vão logo ou perderão o trem -ela os abraçou - Mande um beijo a todos e diga que estou com saudade.

Enquanto eles seguiam para as carruagens Hermione entrava pelas grandes portas de carvalho. O castelo, normalmente cheio e barulhento, estava vazio e silenciosa. Seus passos ecoavam pelos corredores enquanto se dirigia à biblioteca, parando somente quando vislumbrou Draco entrando em uma sala vazia no outro extremo do corredor. Sua curiosidade grifinória se fez presente e seguiu-o. No entando, ao abrir a porta o que viu a fez arregalar os olhos e prender a respiração. O sonserino estava sentado no chão empoeirado, com a cabeça nos joelhos e as mãos nos finos fios loiros. Draco Malfoy estava chorando.

Seu corpo todo se sacudia e, a cada soluço, ele se encolhia mais e puxava seu cabelo com mais força. Hermione não sabia se aproximava-se ou ia embora,mas não teve tempo pra pensar,pois Draco decidiu por ela. Levantou a cabeça e a viu parada na porta. Seu rosto estava manchado e seus olhos vermelhos. Sua expressão era um misto de choque e raiva.

- Se divertindo Granger?- perguntou ele com voracidade. Se levantou e apontou a varinha em sua direção.- O que está esperando para correr e contar ao Potter o que viu? Deve estar radiante por me ver assim, não é?

- Não, eu só...- tentou dizer

- Sai da minha frente, desaparece sua nojenta de sangue imundo!- gritou Draco se aproximando ameaçadoramente, mas Hermione não se mexeu. Olhava para o rosto alvo como se tentasse compreendê-lo - O que você 'tá esperando?

- Eu estou tentando te entender. - continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. - Se precisar de ajuda, alguém pra conversar, saiba que, apesar de tudo, pode contar comigo.

- Você não entende...

- Ninguém te entende Malfoy, porque você nunca deixou que ninguém se aproximasse de você o bastante pra tentar.

- E o que você sabe? Você nem me conhece garota. É apenas uma metida a sabe-tudo, amiguinha do testa-rachada.

- Não fala assim do Harry!- disse exaltada, vacilando em sua expressão de tranqüila pela primeira vez.

-O que foi Granger?- a voz de Draco se tornava desdenhosa a cada palavra – Apaixonada pelo Potter? Que comovente...

- Não! Eu amo você!- gritou ela. Quando ela percebeu o que tinha dito tapou a boca com as duas mãos e arregalou os olhos.

Draco estreitou os olhos azuis e se aproximou dela lentamente. Por instinto, Hermione se afastou, mas logo se viu encurralada entre a parede e o corpo do sonserino. Draco tinha um sorriso irônico nos lábios enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura.

- Então a amiguinha do Potter, a sabe-tudo da grifinória, é apaixonada por mim?- sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. Riu do desespero dela em se soltar.- É muito bom saber disso.

Ele se afastou e seguiu em direção a porta. Antes de sair, porém, se virou e disse:

- Na biblioteca às dez. E não se atrase.

* * *

**------ Fim do Flash Back -----

* * *

**

**N/A:** Agradeço desde já ao nosso querido Snake Eye's que ajudou essa pobre leiga a postar a fic.

Próximo capítulo em breve(espero).

Reviews nunca são ruins.....Será que eu mereço?


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: Flash Backs

6 chapters

Autora: RakBlack

Shap: Dramione

Resumo: Hermione está sozinha no Largo Grimmald relembrando a trajetória do seu grande amor.

Disclaimer: É tudo da J.K. Eu não ganho nada com isso.

**Flash Backs**

**Amigos?**

Uma coruja acaba de pousar na janela tirando-a de seus devaneios, mas ela não trazia nenhuma notícia, nada. Seu coração está apertado e lágrimas inundam seus olhos.

Lembrar que fora provocada daquela maneira era difícil e humilhante. Lembrava-se de não querer ir. Quem ele pensava que era para mandar nela daquele jeito?Mas fora, mesmo achando errado, mesmo querendo sufocar o impulso de estar perto dele.

**------ Flash Back ------**

Hermione andava calmamente em direção a biblioteca. Estava relativamente atrasada, mas não correria, não por ele. Draco estava brincando com seus sentimentos, portanto, não cairia em sua armadilha. Amava-o como nunca amara ninguém, mas tinha noção de todos os defeitos dele.

- Está atrasada Granger.- sibilou ele estreitando os olhos. Ela acabara de sentar-se em sua frente. – Eu disse para ser pontual.

- Você não manda em mim, Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Pensei que era Draco.- Hermione sentiu o rosto queimar enquanto enrubecia.

- O que quer comigo? Por que me chamou aqui? Fala!

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas. – disse Draco desviando o olhar e encarando o tampo da mesa. – Fui um idiota com você mais cedo, mas queria ter certeza de que poderia confiar em você. Agora sei que posso. – seus olhos voaram para ela. – Você me desculpa?

- Eu...Sim, eu desculpo.

O rosto dele se iluminou em um sorriso sincero, perfeito e que fazia seus olhos brilharem.

- Fico feliz. – o silencio pairou entre eles por um momento. – De manhã você disse que, se eu precisasse de ajuda ou de alguém para conversar, eu poderia contar com você, certo?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça ainda confusa com a mudança súbita de assunto.

- Então, eu acho que vou aceitar a sua oferta.

Foi a vez dela de sorrir.

- Pode falar.

- Mas antes você deve me prometer que não contará nada pra ninguém. Será um segredo só nosso ok?

- Ok! Você pode confiar em mim, mas gostaria que me chamasse de Hermione, já que podemos estar nos tornando amigos.

- Eu nunca tive amigos Gran...Hermione.

- Não? E o Crabbe, o Goyle e a Parkinson?

- Não os consideraria como amigos nunca. Eles são, no máximo, três bajuladores irritantes, assim como toda a Sonserina. De todos somente se salvam alguns como, quem sabe, futuros sócios, mas amigos, eu não tenho.

- É por isso que estava chorando?

- Antes fosse. – disse Draco com uma expressão de cansado. – Meu pai, este é o meu problema. Sempre me dando ordens, sempre querendo que eu seja perfeito...

- Todos os pais são assim Draco.- inconscientemente sua mão segurou a dele delicadamente. – É normal um pai querer que sejamos incríveis e extraordinários.

Draco riu, mas esse sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos.

- Como você é ingênua. Meu pai não quer que eu seja "extraordinário" Granger, ele quer que eu seja um assassino, ou melhor, um Comensal da Morte. – ela arregalou os olhos e, por instinto, recuou as mãos. – Chocada? Assustada? Horrorizada? Pode ir embora então.

- Não tem como você fazer alguma coisa?

- Como o que? Fugir? Isso seria suicídio. Estamos falando do Lorde das Trevas e não de uma prova de escola. Isso é uma guerra e eu sou obrigado a escolher um lado. E quais são as minhas opções? Um idiota mestiço e com cara de cobra que se acha superior aos sangues-puros ou Potter...

- Que já sobreviveu ao Voldemort mais vezes do que eu posso contar e que tem a ajuda e lealdade de Dumbledore e de um exército capaz de dar a vida para acabar com o Voldemort. – completou Hermione calmamente.

- Aquele velho caduco pode morrer a qualquer momento e eu ficaria a mercê de um garoto que me odeia. É isso que você quer? Que eu vire capacho do Santo Potter?

- Não, você lutaria ao nosso lado...

- E contra a minha família. Você não entende, eu não tenho escolha. Ou luto pelo Lorde das Trevas ou morro como um covarde.

- Você só será covarde se juntar-se ao seu Lorde, pois estará abdicando da sua livre escolha!

- E se eu não fizer o que ele e meu pai dizem, ele matará a minha mãe. – ele cruzou os braços em cima da mesa e afundou seu rosto neles.

Hermione levantou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado. Passou seus dedos nos finos fios do cabelo dele. Draco levantou a cabeça fazendo com que a mão dela parasse delicadamente em seu rosto.

- Sua mãe á fez a escolha dela, agora chegou a sua vez de escolher. – sussurrou ela.

A mão dela continuava no rosto de Draco e os dois se encaravam intensamente. A distância era mínima e o silêncio palpável.

- A biblioteca esta fechando e já esta na hora de vocês irem para a cama. – disse Madame Pince se aproximando.

Hermione saiu do seu "transe" e se levantou. Estava ruborizada e surpresa com o que, por pouco, não fizera. Draco, por outro lado, parecia extremamente irritado com a interrupção.

- Bom, então boa noite Draco.

- Eu te levo até o seu salão...

- Não precisa, eu...

- É perigoso para uma san... Pra você andar por aí sozinha em tempos como esse. – ele passou por ela pegando em sua mão e a conduzindo para que ela andasse ao seu lado.

O silencio pairou entre eles enquanto caminhavam lentamente para o sétimo andar. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e os dois tinham um sorriso no rosto. Quando chegaram em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, porém, tiveram que soltá-las.

Draco ficou de frente para Hermione.

- Boa noite Hermione, e muito obrigado por me ouvir.

- Amigos são para essas coisas... Bom, eu vou entrar, então... Boa noite Draco.

- Sonhe comigo. – disse ele sarcástico e, ao mesmo tempo, dando um beijo na testa dela. – Apesar de que você já faz isso, não é mesmo?

A raiva e a vergonha ficaram estampadas no rosto da grifinória.

- Some daqui agora Malfoy! – disse ela pausadamente. Seus olhos faiscavam.

Draco riu divertido e, antes de sair, deu um beijo no rosto da garota.

**------- Fim do Flash Back -------**

**N/A: Esta aí mais um capítulo da fic!!!! Demorou mas chegou...... Explicações pela demora...Tô trabalhando muito.....mas vou tentar atualizar pelo menos uma vez por semana. E, não, não abandonarei a fic pois sei como é horrível vc acompanhar algo e,de repente a pessoa para de escrever.**

**Ah ignorem o Draco com as mudanças súbitas de tratar a Mione tah? Foram os meus surtos de humor que o tornou contar que ele não tah acostumado a se abrir co ngm, muito menus com uma sangue-ruim grifinória,né?**

**Respostas às Reviews**

**Snake Eye's: Eu vou ignorar que o seu comentário sobre a fic faz ela parecer muuuuuito melhor do que realmente é e vou só te agradecer.... Vc é perfeito d+ pra existir, brigado pelo comentário e aqui está o segundo capítulo.**

**Bjs**

**Big Banana: Espero não ter te decepcionado com o desfecho que se deu na biblioteca....Obrigado pelo coments e por ler.**

**Bjs**

**Estrela Potter: Dizem que nada acontece por ver foi alguma força do outro mundo que quis que vc lesse minha fic rsrsrsrs. Não pretendo desistir da fic pq ela está pronta no papel (o ruim é ter paciência para passar ela pro pc).E aí, gostou do cap?**

**Bjs**

**Maiara: E quem é que não gosta do Draco? Eu até pedi ele de presente pra minha mãe, mas parece que ela aprendeu a me ignorar quanto a isso pq ela não me respondeu....**

**E sim, a Mione tah caidinha por ele......Queria tanto estar no lugar dela... Espero q goste desse cap.**

**Bjs**


End file.
